Things Mizuki Would Rather the World Never Know
by shinigamitabris
Summary: A short and somewhat random piece about Mizuki's thoughts and motivations, part of the twenty things challenge on lj.


**Author's notes: **This fic was written for the twenty things challenge on lj, back in October, 2005. Mizuki has always been one of my favourite tenipuri characters, and this is probably the most satisfied I've been about anything I've written. Feedback is loved; flames will be used to heat my chai. :D

**Warnings: **Some content could be taken in a slashy context if you're so inclined, though it doesn't go any further than Mizuki's canon obsessiveness.

•**twenty things mizuki hajime would rather the world never know•**

1

He is more than a little obsessed with things he cannot have. He is more than a _lot_ obsessed with people whose name is Fuji, but he includes that in the first category and chooses to pretend this isn't a problem.

2

He is also very much attracted to beauty. The same problem with a particular family applies to this as well.

3

People think he is jealous of Atobe and Tezuka, when in reality it's people like Dan and Aoi that he wishes he could be like. Once upon a time tennis was all about fun, but he doesn't think that day will ever come again. At least, not for him.

4

Winter is Mizuki's least favourite season. Every October he pulls a huge pile of blankets out of his closet- down, cotton, flannel, woven, quilts. Nothing ever seems to warm him, not even the space heater he bought one year, but threw away after Yanagisawa and Atsushi broke it doing who knows what the last time the tennis club had a party in his room.

5

Having two older sisters wasn't nearly as bad as most boys his age would think it was. Once he gave up fighting every time they tried to stuff him in one of their old dresses, he found they got along quite well.

6

Yuuta is one of the strongest people he knows. Not for his physical strength, but simply for the fact that he left behind the single person that cares about him the most in the world.

7

The fact that he stayed is what made Mizuki the person who cares about him the second most in the world.

8

The ribbon he gave to who he originally though was Kisarazu Ryou was one that had been given to him by his oldest sister when he moved. Apologies were never something he had had much practice at, but he thought he saw a quick flash of gratitude and understanding in Atsushi's eyes.

9

What can be found in Inui Sadaharu's notebooks is something Mizuki does not know. The several thousand dollar camera and multiple telephoto lenses, he now uses for other, more personal projects.

10

Late at night, as he stares up at the ceiling imagining shapes in the specks of paint, he wonders if there is such a thing as karma. The possibility of it being true sometimes scares him more than he'd like to admit.

11

When people call him a manipulative bastard, he chooses to take it as a compliment. If he took it any other way, he might have to stop and consider the consequences.

12

As a child, any time he looked too deep in thought, his second oldest sister would twirl a lock of his hair around her finger to get his attention. He didn't realize he was doing it himself until Akazawa asked him about it three months after he arrived at St. Rudolph.

13

_'You are an idiot,'_ was the first thing he thought upon meeting Sengoku Kiyosumi. He never has believed in luck.

14

Last Valentine's day he asked the girl who brought him chocolates to give them to Yuuta instead. He had teeth marks on his hand for two days from keeping himself from laughing out loud while he stood around the corner and watched.

15

Contrary to popular belief, everything he owns isn't purple, fuchsia, lavender or any variation thereof. The shirt, he wears because his mother purchased it on a trip to China she had been saving for years to take. He didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't for a boy, and it eventually earned an honored place in his wardrobe.

16

His favourite color is actually white. Not out of any misguided notion of purity, but because he finds comfort in nothingness.

17

He can tell someone with eerie accuracy what they will most likely be doing weeks, months, years ahead, but has no idea what he himself will be doing for the rest of his life.

18

The bathrooms at St. Rudolph have better acoustics than the one at his parents' home. He still relishes the look of shock on Yuuta's face at his pitch perfect rendition of the three and a half octave cadenza from his favourite opera.

19

Christmas his first year, he went with a classmate to the holiday service held at the school chapel. It was one of the few times in his life that he felt completely and utterly out of place. He still doesn't quite get christianity, but thinks it must be nice to have something to believe in.

20

He both hopes and fears for the day when Yuuta finally comes into his own. What he hopes for the most is that he'll be lucky enough to be on the right side after all the ashes have settled. (But he still doesn't believe in luck.)


End file.
